Talk:Ashe/@comment-26355676-20150429181856
What I like the most about Ashe's new kit is the completly new window of possibilities it opens for adc's out-of-meta itens: Her Q's active does not apply on-hit effects as Bodrk and manamune's passives, however, as a ad based damage, it applies black cleaver. It means she can apply it's passive in only one AA. 30% armor penetration +20% cdr +50 ad +400 hp. It seems way better than Last Whisper! It's new 20 MS on AA and 60 MS on kills and assists would be godlike with youmuu's active + new no-cost permaslow. Runaan's passive works with Ashe's Q, meaning she can apply the full armor penetration in up to 3 enemies with only two AA! It also makes way easier to stack the 5 Focus, so she can active Q with much more frequence, making she cappable of bullying much more and push lanes way faster. Among with her E, she would also be way too strong at controling and doing objetives. Building Youmuu's Ghostblade would give her the crit chance and ad she needs so her passive does decent damage, not to mantion the 10% cdr, +20 armor penetration and the cool movspeed active that combo with Black Cleaver's cdr and tankness. Among with her perma slow (with zero mana cost) and low cooldown skills, her unmobileness has never been something so capable of dealing with when playing her. BT would make her even more tankier, but bodrk would still have it's use, by helping to apply Q's stacks faster and dealing more damage to tank comps. EDITED: Infinity Edge is a core for every adc tbh, but with 9 marks of crit damage (20%) and 3 quints of crit damage (14%), she would be dealing 84% extra crit damage. 10 + (70*0,84) = 268% crit damage with a 100% chance on targets with Frost Shot passive. With 200 ad hypotheically this is 536 crit. Keeping in mind she can deal 135% AD damage with the Q's extra arrows when maxed, and it also crits, she deals 268% of 135% of her AD. With 200 ad hypotheically this is 723 crit. Not really sure about this yet tho. I'm not sure if boots would be actually core for her, considering she would have heal, flash and all her itens give her tankness and/or mobility. 325 mov speed (340 with PD, 375 with PD+Zephyr) + 20 AS on every AA with BC + youmuu + permaslow + low cooldown ult (40% cdr). Maybe buying an ionian boot and selling it for banshee/zephyr late game... Have to see how she would work. Crit damage quints and marks looks like a thing for her, now she has a 100% chance of criting as far as she hits an enemy with Frost Shot passive applied (= hit AA twice). It would make her poking potatial with AA and W as good as it was before, but her CSing could be a little injuried if she wasn't able of hiting the same minion at least twice, so she could proc her passive's crit. It can either make her lane pushing too strong and be camped by enemies' jungler or fuck up her last hitting. All a matter of getting used to her damage early tho. I would surely build: Inifnity Edge, Youmuu, Black cleaver, BT, Panthom dancer and Banshee (or zephyr). Runaan could be a thing if ahead